gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CBY-077 GN Cannon
Needs Image Translation Someone please translate this information and add this to the article, thanks. Wasabi 04:40, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sources Is this article the source of the notion that Trans Am will burn out a GN Tau drive? If so, what's the original source?--Nkuzmik 19:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :The source of the notion that Trans-Am burn out Tau Drives came from 2 external sources: :-March 09 Issue of DX Mechanics :-HG Hilling Garazzo Manual :Both sources mention the burning out of a fake solar furnaces,and from what I have heard,the exact word used is to imply heavy destruction.The HG Hilling Garazzo manual further alborates that the suit runs on remaining Condensers after Tau Drives after Trans-Am is finished. :A GNMS can run without the GN Drive,as we have seen Seravee in S2-14 and Garazzo in S2-25,when Arios savagely ripped Hilling;s Gn-Drive away and killed her with the GN Beam Shield shortly afterward.SonicSP 20:35, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Powersource:Original GN Drives The latest chapter reaveals that the Gn Cannons,they seem to be 2 seen so far attacking 874,use Original GN-Drives. Their beams are pink,Condensers are green. Would make perfect sense too,since we have not yet seen any Tau Drives at this point in time yet. This would also explain why Celestial Beingand co were barred by Veda from entering the 3rd Generation's hanger wher eKyrios and the rest are stored.this was mentioned in the last chapter.The Innovators probably ordered them out while they took the Original Drives. In this battle at least,combining infof rom the previous month's chapter,the usages of Drives should be like this during the battle: :-0 Gundam-Gundam Artemie :-Nadleeh Drive-Nadleeh is having a test run somewhere,according to the last chapter at this very instant which is why 874 cannot use the Trial System with Artemie :-2 Drives-2 GN Cannons Not sure about the 1 Gundam yet.But it would probably seem so that it uses the last Drive remianing.I dont think I' have seen a translated storyline of this months chapter yet. I'm sleepy now,will post the images later I guess,for sourcing purposes. SonicSP 20:34, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Combat Characteristics Is there anyone that can fill this one? If anyone got a detailed info about GN Cannon, I hope they could share it and fill that blank section in the article. Thank you. GN T Drive? Is this info true? I'd always it uses a true GN Drive instead of the GN T Drive. Godred01 00.03, February 12, 2011 :It IS supposed to be using a GN Drive like the infobox says. But the matching combat description says otherwise. The description appears to be wrong. I'm trying to think of an instance where the GN Cannon was ever equiped with a Tau Drive like the 1 Gundam but I'm drawing blanks so your right. I'll try and see if there are any instances and if what I suspect is correct, I'll come back and edit it. Thanks for the heads up. -SonicSP 01:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry guys, I just presumed it would be using a GN T vs GN Drive. That's the most logical conclusion one would think since it's an Innovators' MS. Unless it was loaned or stolen, it shouldn't even have a true GN Drive. I erased that part since none of the pages show red particles. Taikage - Admin 16:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) * Except GN Cannon isn't belong to Innovators faction, it's CB's Innovade-use MS. Kuruni 16:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well that makes more sense now, but who knows enough to properly categorize them? Taikage - Admin 17:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) So, both the GN Cannon and the 1 Gundam were made by the Celestial Being for their Innovades? And you wonder why no one was informed of this... Should we list the manufacturer of both the 1 Gundam and GN Cannon as Celestial Being, because it defnitely wasn't made by the InnovatorsGaeaman 788 - pilot of the RB-79/FS Ball Full Saber 18:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Whatever the case, it wasn't made by the Ptolemaios faction of Celestial Being at least, since they were not aware of them. There was an Innovade faction inside CB, which Ribbons sort of takes over later into the Innovators faction IIRC. -SonicSP 19:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Well we know of at least four named Celestial Being factions: Ptolemaios Team, Krung Thep, Fereshte, and the Innovades that "report" directly to Veda. Since each faction within CB does not normally interact with the others, it's entirely plausible that the Innovades (more likely Krung Thep) developed the 1 Gundam and GN Cannon for Innovade use separate of the other CB factions. Interestingly enough though, neither the 1 Gundam or GN Cannon possess any systems that require an Innovade to operate, in other words there's no quantum brainwave related technologies incorporated into either design (no Veda interface, no bits/fangs, and no Trial system). That said, it can be postulated that Ribbons Almark already exerted significant control over Veda's decisions and information control during the events of 00P and 00I. ::On a different note, it would appear that during 00I, ALL FIVE original GN Drives were in use as there are three GN Cannons and two 1 Gundams involved in the same battle, totaling 5 machines that are all see using green particles with pink/white beams. Arvis1804 16:21, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Ian was part of Krung Threp I believe so I did not think they designed the 1 Gundam and GN Cannons since they were also incharge of making the 2nd Generation Gundams and they did have some relations with the eventual Ptolemaios teams. I would bet more on the Innovade faction that report to Veda since Beside Pain would likely fall under it. The 1 Gundam and the GN Cannon also looked like they've achieved the transfusion system that did not require the GN Power Lines, which was only adapted by the Ptolemaios team only in their 3.5 and 4th Generation machines. :::Also, 00I fantasy scenario involving Beside Pain's plans after his successful theoretical rebellion, I recall counting six machines in ithttp://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091225072746/gundam/images/4/4d/Gh10nij1qsl15pcg1haq.png. There's three GN Cannons, two 1 Gundams fighting CQC-style closer to the camera and one 1 Gundam flying overhead while shooting a beam. All six of them are seen with pink beams, though the green colors of the original particles is depicted weirdly.(which happens from time to time based on the artist's choice) One of them must be using a Large Condenser. -SonicSP 22:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ah, I didn't realize that was a fantasy scenario since I understand most spoken Japanese but am very sketchy when it comes to reading kanji. It being a fantasy scenario, Beside could have just been imagining him having all units under his command with true GN Drives. Since it's a fantasy, he could have really imagined anything he wanted. Interestingly enough though, would be cool to see a 1 Gundam with a GN Condenser on the back instead of a GN Drive. Arvis1804 23:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :::The scenario depicted was supposedly around S1's timeframe if Beside's prior rebellion in the final chapter of 00P was successful.(I'm not sure when his imagining this though) I'm not entirely sure of the context of it, but I know that Beside and his Innovades would be doing the intervention with the stolen Original Drives instead of the Ptolemaios team if his rebellion was successful. This is likely why it was killing Tierens specifically in this picture, since it's technically a combat intervention. -SonicSP 01:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC)